


Show Me Heaven

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rimming, Teenage Jared, Top Jensen, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen picks up a young prostitute when on a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone I just like to play with these gorgeous guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and as always kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> Xoxo

 

  **Jensen**

 

Ok. So this was not the first time Jensen had done this but the last time had been a couple of years ago before he had met Chris. Now, four months after his boyfriend had walked on of their home Jensen just needed to get laid. It was easier to pick up a hooker in a strange city than back home where there was a possibility of him being recognised.

He drove slowly along the dark street, the odd electric streetlamp flickered as the street walkers passed beneath them, touting their wares. Jensen had spotted a couple of possibilities and was about to make a U-turn to pick one of them up when he saw a young man alone at the end of the street.

He was sat on the sidewalk, head leant back against one of the working street lamps. It illuminated his sharp features and his long bangs falling across his face. When he stretched, his threadbare t-shirt rose up revealing a flat stomach and a dark line of hair beneath his navel.

Jensen pulled over his rental and brought down the window as the man stood up. When he leaned over to look in the car Jensen was a little taken aback. This guy looked a lot younger closer up, mostly thanks to the deep dimples in his cheeks as he smiled.

"You a cop?" He asked Jensen, running his eyes over the short blonde hair, white button up and grey slacks.

" No, I'm not a cop. How old are you?"

The boy shrugged, "Just turned eighteen a coupl'a weeks ago."

Jensen eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Get in."

The boy slid into the passenger seat gracefully. He was lanky, not quite as tall as Jensen but slimmer, leaner than Jensen's well muscled body. He eyed Jensen carefully before saying; "You got a place to go or shall I tell you where we can park up?"

"I'll take you to my hotel." Jensen said abruptly, checking his mirrors as he pulled away.

"You wanna hear any prices?" The hooker hadn't looked away from Jensen since he got in the car and he was making Jensen uncomfortable. Maybe he had made a mistake with his choice of company for the evening.

"You're staring. Is there something wrong?"

The young man looked surprised. "What? Oh, no. It's just that most of my Johns aren't hot yanno?" The kid blushed and Jensen thought that is was kinda cute.

"So is that a compliment?" Jensen chuckled.

The hooker chewed on his bottom lip and nodded. "Mm hmm."

"So you got a name kid?" Jensen's eyes were back on the road as he flipped on his signal to make a left turn.

"Its Todd. What about you, you got a name or you want I should call you Daddy? Or Sir maybe?"

"Jen. My name is Jen. I'm not into any freaky shit Todd. I just need a good fuck tonight." Jensen said bluntly.

"Cool, I can do that Jen." He smiled again and relaxed against the back of the seat.

 

When they pulled up at the hotel Jensen handed the car keys over to the valet. He could see worry all over the boys face as he looked up at the four star hotel. Jensen took Todd's hand and squeezed it a little, knowing what was going through the boy's mind. "Don't worry, they aint gonna say shit." 

He led him through the lobby and straight to the bank of elevators, never letting go of the large warm hand in his.

 

Once they were in Jensen's room the kid started to relax again and assumed his confident persona. "So Jen. It's two hundred for sex. Throw on another fifty if you want a blow-job too. I don't bareback and it's cash up front."

"Quite the professional aren't you Todd." He pulled his wallet out from his pants pocket and began thumbing through bills. "How much extra to rim you?"

Todd grinned. "If you really wanna do that, no charge."

Jensen handed over two fifty and Todd folded it and slipped it into his jeans pocket. "So, here or...?"

"Bedroom." Jensen indicated the way with a nod of his head and followed Todd through the doorway. "You had any other  _clients_ today Todd?"

"No." The young man shook his head. "Just started for the night when you picked me up."

"And when did you last shower?" Jensen asked, unbuttoning his shirt and toeing off his shoes.

"Jeez, what is this? Twenty Questions?" Despite the objection the boy pulled off his t-shirt.

"I wanna stick my tongue in your ass Todd, need to know if your clean." Jensen's eyes darkened as he looked over the golden skin and developing muscle of the prostitute's body.

"I showered before I came out this evening. I'm clean, in every respect. I got my papers in my pocket if you wanna see 'em?"

Jensen stripped out of his pants and palmed his hardening cock through his boxer briefs. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Get over here."

Wearing only his jeans, which Jensen thought were a size to small for him, Todd swayed his hips as he came to stand in front of his client. He dropped long slim fingers over Jensen's broad shoulders.

"How about we start with that blow-job kid." It was a rhetorical question so Todd just smiled, almost demurely and dropped to his knees. Jensen raised his hips as the young man tugged his underwear off slowly and Jensen's hard cock bounced up against his abs, long, thick and flushed.

 

 

**Jared**

 

What the hell was this man doing paying him for sex! He had the face and body of some mythical god and Jesus! His cock was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he found his mouth watering.

Jared had been working the streets since he was fourteen. Two long years off sucking dick and getting fucked, even occasionally doing the fucking, but he had never met a John like this. In fact, if he didn't  _really_ need the two hundred and fifty dollars he'd happily be doing this for free.

 

The man parted his legs a little more and rested back, supporting himself on his elbows to watch as Jared took the thick shaft in his hand. He slowly rolled his tongue over the angry red head of the cock and heard Jen draw in a deep breath. As he wrapped his lips around the glans he looked up.

Jen's eyes were focused on him and the bright green irises made contact his Jared's heavily lidded hazel eyes as he sank his mouth down over Jensen's dick. When he pulled back up he ran his tongue up the wide vein on the underside of the cut cock and watched Jen's eyelids flutter.

"Fuck Todd! That's real good baby." He murmered.

Jared wished he had given the man his real name but it was too late now, besides, Jen was probably not the man's real name either.

He took the big cock deep into his throat and Jen moaned and bucked his hips making Jared gag a little. "Sorry kid," Jen managed to say before Jared rose up and took him deep again, throat flexing around the intrusion. This time when he sucked up he left his lips just over the head of the man's cock, flicking his tongue across the sensitive spot under it then slipping into the slit drawing out sweet pre-cum.

"Shiiit....too good at that baby," his client groaned.

Jared moved to suck gently on Jen's balls, first taking one in his mouth and rolling his tongue over it, then the other, all the while moving his hand over the hard shaft above them.Jen threw his head back. "Oh Jesus!"

 

**Jensen**

 

It was so perfect, the way the kid was working over his cock and balls. The sharp tingling started in his lower back then spread to his thighs and groin making his balls tighten up. "Fuck, fuck baby!"

Todd's mouth was swallowing his dick down again and humming around it, hollowing his cheeks and causing Jensen's toes to curl into the carpet. "Shit Todd, I'm gonna..Oh..I'm gonna cum!" Jensen gasped, expecting the prostitute to move his mouth and finish him off with his hand but the young man just took him right to the back of his throat again.

Jensen couldn't help but thrust and his hot cum spilled into Todd's mouth and down his throat and the boy just kept swallowing.

"Oh my fucking God!" he grunted as his brains were sucked out through his cock leaving him panting for breath.

When Todd pulled off with a wet pop Jensen surged to sit up and palming the beautiful face with both hands Jensen kissed him, softly running his tongue over the sweet cupids bow of Todd's upper lip before sucking on the lower and tasting himself. Jensen stopped his kiss and looked at the shocked expression on the young man's face. "Crap! I'm sorry, I didn't ask if I could do that."

"N,n,no, th..that's fine, it was....nice." Todd smiled again and Jensen just had to run his thumb over a deep dimple.

"Take the rest of your clothes off and get up on the bed, hands and knees." Jensen whispered against Todd's lips.

 

**Jared**

 

He didn't usually let men cum in his mouth, nor did he kiss them but he couldn't resist tasting the gorgeous man either way. He could still feel the soft touch of Jen's lips and the teeth pulling on his bottom lip as he quickly stripped out of his jeans and boxers. He knelt on all fours on the bed, his own hard cock hanging heavily between his legs. 

Getting aroused with the men who paid him wasn't something that happened often but now Jared was already aching to cum.

He felt large warm hands on the globes of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and he held back a moan.

"Such a pretty hole." Jen's deep voice praised. "Tell me honestly Todd, does your ass see a lot of action?"

Before he even had chance to answer Jen's tongue was licking in one smooth motion from balls to tailbone and Jared keened. "You gonna answer me baby?" Jen breathed against the damp skin.

"N, no," Jared panted. "Mostly...my...Oh fuck!" Jen's tongue was flicking over his rim leaving him speechless.

"Mostly what?" The blond's voice was muffled as he pressed soft kisses against Jared's hole.

"Shit..oh..my mouth, mostly my mouth."

"You ever been eaten out before Todd?" Jen's tongue was back in action, probing at the furled skin and massaging Jared's perenium with his thumb.

"Just once," Jared panted. "B..boyfriend."

Jensen stilled. "You have a boyfriend?"

Jared pushed his ass back towards Jen needily, not wanting him to stop. "Ex, ex boyfriend... _please_ Jen, don't stop!"

"Not being very professional now are you?" Jen chuckled and Jared felt the sting of a sharp slap on his ass cheek then Jen's tongue was pushing eagerly into his asshole. Jared relaxed back and muttered "Fuck yeah."

Jen ate him out like a starving man, licking, slurping and sucking until saliva was running down Jared's balls and dripping onto the comforter. Stifled moans and grunts filled the air and Jared knew they weren't all coming from him. His hole was sloppy and wet when two of Jensen's fingers slid in next to his tongue and stroked his sweet spot Jared saw stars as he came totally untouched and crying out Jen's name.

 

**Jensen**

 

He had his tongue in a hookers ass and despite having cum only minutes before Jensen was diamond hard again. When Todd came on just his tongue and fingers he made the most beautiful noises Jensen had ever heard.

Jensen had never seen anyone cum untouched before and although he hadn't actually  _seen_ it now the boy's ass tightening and fluttering around his tongue and fingers as he shook with the force of his orgasm was the hottest thing Jensen had experienced in all his twenty nine years.

"Jesus Christ." Todd whimpered as he came down from his high but it was followed by a loud squeak as Jensen flipped him over onto his back.

Jensen quickly rolled a condom on and added extra lube. The young man spread his long legs wide and looked up at Jensen, his hazel eyes now black with desire. Jensen bent to kiss him again as he pushed inside with one smooth stroke. Todd's body arched up into Jensen's, fingers digging deep into the muscle of his shoulders. They moved together, Todd easily melted into Jensen's slow sinuous thrusts.

"Fuck!" Jensen growled. Sex with a hooker had never felt like this. Hell, sex with anyone had never felt like this. 

Jensen wanted and needed like he never had before. He had to get deeper, move harder and faster and the boy beneath him obviously wanted the same thing as he moaned "Yes Jen, fuck me!" And wrapped his legs over Jensen's back encouraging his pumping hips.

He wrapped his arms under Todd's back, gripping his shoulder blades and the young man thrashed and cried out "More, please!"

Jensen thrust his hips so hard and deep that there wasn't a single millimetre of his lover that wasn't touched and filled. He heard Todd gasping and crying out as Jensen's cock repeatedly hit his prostate, then it happened again.

Todd's channel tightened, clamping down on Jensen's thick cock and Jensen felt the hot wet splash of the boys cum shoot across his stomach. That did it for Jensen. He came so hard his vision briefly whited out but his body continued to thrust, bringing them both through their climax.

After a few minutes he moved to dispose of the condom then came back to lay on the bed beside Todd, whose eyes were closed and he was breathing deep and evenly. Jensen thought the boy was asleep until he said quietly. "I guess I should get going."

Jensen didn't know why, but the idea of Todd leaving made his chest tighten. But the boy was a prostitute and Jensen had paid him for sex and now he probably had other men to....

He shook the thoughts of other men touching and taking what they wanted from the beautiful young man who was blinking across at him with wide eyes and a sweet smile.

"Yeah ok." Jensen sighed. "Let me get dressed and I'll take you back."

Todd sat up. "Don't worry about it man." He swept his fingers gently over Jensen's face. "You look tired. You should get some sleep."

Jensen closed his eyes, relishing the touch of the long fingers on his skin. It was over quickly as Todd got off the bed and began dressing. Jensen slipped into his boxers and found his wallet in the pocket of his slacks. He pressed a fifty dollar bill into Todd's hand. The boy looked confused. "You already paid me Jen."

Jensen shrugged. "Cab fare."

Todd smiled brightly and pushed the money into his pocket. "Thanks Jen." He opened the hotel room door and closed it quietly behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
